


Late At Night

by PirateNinjaOutlaw



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateNinjaOutlaw/pseuds/PirateNinjaOutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>APPARENTLY THERE IS NO TAG FOR THESE THREE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/gifts).



Being away from home was hard before, but they always had a way back. Now the three of them are stuck here, in this new place with no way of going back to Ylisse. The three of them could not stop thinking about home, but they knew they couldn't talk about it. They didn't WANT to talk about it. Memories would come flooding back causing all three of them to hold back tears. They missed their mothers, their fathers, their friends, they missed the familiar terrain where they could relax, they missed training together, they missed everything. It was difficult for Owain, Inigo, and Severa to come to Nohr, but they had eachother for support. That's all they needed. Back in Ylisse, they had been very close. Maybe it was fate that the three of them were chosen to come to this strange new world. 

Lady Camilla had sent Selena on a mission along with Beruka to go to the nearby village and quell a small uprising. Selena didn't like killing, but she never dared to argue with her leige. There were only 3 rebels in the village and were easily taken care of. Selena didn't count on there being an archer in the trees out of sight. Beruka saw an arrow whis by her face and into the back of her comrade. She hurried and picked up the fallen redhead and put her in the cover of the village. _Dammit,_ the blue-haired assassin thought. _They knew we were coming. They were prepared._ Beruka knew she had a tactical disadvantage against an archer, and her wyvern was already damaged from the battle. She had a very small chance of killing him, but she couldn't just let him live. He had hurt her friend, and he had to be punished. Severa's eyes were closed and she was panting. Tears were streaming down her face from the arrow in her back. Beruka could tell with a quick glance that it barely missed her spine. If she could still walk, she would have some difficulty for a period of time. Beruka stood up and grabbed her tomahawk, her only chance at eliminating the archer. She stepped outside and rushed to the forrest, barely dodging an arrow. She knew where he was now. Beruka ran toward the trees and threw her axe. 

\-------

Odin and Laslow had been at the castle chatting when they heard the news of their friend being injured. They rushed to her room to see Selena, pale and eyes closed on the bed. Her breaths were small, but it was a start. She was unconsious and had lost some blood, but she would be fine, just very exhausted for the next few days. It was quite the wound. Beruka was leaning against a wall as Camilla sat silently at her bedside. She was holding her reatainer's hand and looking at her wistfully. The busty lavender-haired princess looked at the door to see the two of them walk in.

"Oh. I should have known you would have come here to see her." Odin and Laslow averted her gaze, electing a chuckle from the princess. "Beruka, could you give us a minute please?"

The silent retainer nodded, and with a grunt left the room. The air was tense, as if they all had something to say but couldn't find the words or courage to say it. Camilla was the first to speak, voice quavering but strong. "There are no amount of words to say how furious I am with myself. I sent her on the mission along with Beruka thinking it would be straight forward, simple, I never imagined that she would be injured. She wouldn't be laying here if I had not sent her. She wouldn't have almost DIED if I just kept her here. I am so sorry to have done this to her. My apologies to both of you. I know how much you both care for her."

The dark mage and the mercenary blushed. She couldn't have known about their...relations, right? They tried to hide it as best they could. They were overthinking it obviously! She just knew they were very good friends. There was no way she knew the three of them were TOGETHER together.

"There's no need to hide it dears. Love is love, weather it's between a man and a woman, a man and a man, two women, or in your case two men and a woman." Shit. They were wrong. She knew.

The Eldest Princess of Nohr strutted over to the two, a decent height contrast between them because of her heels. She glared down at them. "I don't care what either of you do, but if you EVER hurt her, you will both find yourselves in a...predicament. Understand me?" The two men nodded and Camilla smiled sweetly. "Good boys. I'm taking my leave now, I trust you were here to watch her? Oh, and don't worry, this is our little secret. I will alert my brothers about your leave of absence for the night, but be prepared to go back to your duties tomorrow morning."

The two of them bowed to her, blushing profusely. "T-thank you m'lady. I promise you, we will protect her until our lives end, may that be a long time from now, but none the less. I-Laslow and I love the fair maiden too much to ever want to hurt her. You have my word, or so take my life."

Camilla looked down at the two and couldn't contain her laughs. "Oh you two are so funny! You didn't need to MENTION the death, it was already implied, but I SUPPOSE I can trust you to not hurt my dear Selena." She left and closed the door silently behind her, letting the two men exhale.

"Well, that was a close one, was it not Odin?" Laslow looked at his boyfriend, blush leaving his face. How did she find out? It didn't matter at the current moment. All that mattered was Sev-Selena.

Odin walked over to their girlfriend and sat by her bedside. He stared at her for a few moments before putting his hand in hers. "Do you think this was the right choice? Coming here from home I mean?" Laslow walked over to the two of them and put his hand in both of theirs. "Well, it's not like we had much of a choice to begin with. Why, are you thinking of home again?"

Odin nodded and sighed. "I miss my mother and father, I miss Chrom, I miss everyone. I miss Cynthia and Morgan and Laurent, my cousin Lucina. Everyone. I wonder what happened when we left. Do you...do you think anyone misses us? We left without a word, did they even realise we left? Do you think they care?" Laslow leaned over and kissed Odin's cheek. "Of course they miss us! They were our friends. We all went through so much, and we were there for eachother in those difficult times. Are you really that concerned about it?"

Odin leaned against Laslow's shoulder and closed his eyes, breath quavering from tears. "I- I don't know. It's just... Laslow. We could have lost her today, do you get that?" Laslow was crying now too. "Yes, yes I know, but the important thing is we didn't. She's going to be fine Owain."

Odin looked up at Laslow with tears in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Selena is right here! Do you know how pissed she'll be when-"

"Relax, my darling. She's asleep, she can't hear us. Atleast I hope not." The two of them glanced at the girl with a loving expression. "She's more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset. More beautiful than all the stars in the sky." Laslow said. Odin had agreed with his statement, and kissed her forehead. Laslow followed in his place, then kissing Odin on the forehead as well. That elected Odin to smile, and kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, but full of passion. They looked at eachother and sighed. "I love you so much, Inigo." Laslow looked fondly at the blonde mage and said "I love you too, Owain."

\--------

The two had attempted to stay awake until Selena woke up, but that plan ultimately failed. It was still dark out when Selena jolted upright due to a small clatter. She cringed at the movement, pain stinging in her back. She glanced around, and through the dark saw that she was in her room, last thing she remembered was getting shot in the back.

After the pain subsided she tries to move, but finds herself unable to move due to something constricting her legs. She peers down to see her loving boyfriends sleeping with their heads on the bed, arms over her legs, and bodies on the floor. Selena blushed and shook Laslow, the one nearest to her. "Hey, wake up you idiot." Laslow's eyes opened slowly, and met with Selena's "O-oh! You're awake! Odin wake up!" Laslow shook Odin, causing the mage to scream out of fear. "MY SWORD HAND TWITCHES FOUL BEAST!"

They both cover his mouth to try and calm him down. "What are you doing? You can't just yell when you get scared like that Owain!" Laslow said desperately. He didn't realise his slip up until Selena flicked his forehead. "Are you serious? Have you been calling eachother by your birth names while I was unconcious?"

The two looked at eachother nervously. Selena sighed and covered her face with her hands. She leaned over to put her elbows on her legs, but forgot about the wound in her back. She almost screamed from the pain, but held it in. Tears started forming at her eyes and her boyfriends stared at her. "Selena, please. You need to relax."

She leaned back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you know why I get angry when you slip up like that?" Tears began to form again. "It's because...I miss home. It's painful to think about. I lost both of my parents once, my mother never married the man she fell in love with, I find her again, and now I'M the one who left." Tears were streaming down her face as Laslow and Owain eached wiped one side of her face. "Funny. We were talking about that before you woke. About all the good times, about our friends. You should have seen Odin, he wouldn't stop crying." Odin elbowed him in the side and looked at him "Oh yeah, like you weren't crying either there tough guy." Selena chucled at both of them, and kissed them on the cheeks. "Hehe... you two are idiots."

Odin chuckled and said "Yes, but we are YOUR idiots."

The three of them sat there reminiscing about old times, good and bad, when they all yawned simultaneously.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting back to our rooms. It's getting pretty late." Laslow and Odin lean over and kiss Selena's cheek and start to head out.

"W-wait!" Selena says, causing both of them to turn around and stare at her. Selena averts her gaze as they both stare at her. "Do you, uh, I mean, if you want to I mean, could you...maybe stay with me tonight?"

Laslow and Odin are taken back at a request coming from Selena of all people. She was stubborn, never asking for anything such as this. Laslow and Odin turn to eachother and smile. The make their way toward the bed and climb in next to her, Laslow on one side, Odin on the other. They both wraped their arms around Selena and kissed her temples. They all snuggled together under the covers. It was a tight fit, but Selena just adored the attention from her loves.

They laid there for a while, before sleep started after them both. Before they all faded into rest, Selena said to them; "I love you Owain and Inigo." The two men hugged her tighter and whispered in her hair "We love you too, Severa." And then they were asleep


End file.
